


Sinful Desires

by nursal1060



Series: DamiDick/DickDami Love [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcave, Batcest, Batfamily Feels, Batmobile, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brothers, Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But not really incest, DamiDick, Damian Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian has a crush on Dick, Damian is in love, Desire, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick is a cinnamon roll, Dirty Thoughts, Family Feels, Fantasizing, Feels, First Love, Guilty Pleasures, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hidden Feelings, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Little Brothers, Lust, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Naughty, Naughty Damian, No Sex, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Sad Ending, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Dick Grayson, Superheroes, Teen Angst, To Be Continued, Unconsciousness, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dickdami, kind of incest?, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: He wasn't supposed to feel attraction, love, or lust, especially not towards his older 'brother', Dick Grayson.He shouldn't be able to.And yet Damian Wayne has hit puberty and has feelings for the new Batman......which will cost him and Dick, in emotions and in blood.





	Sinful Desires

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This does have themes of underage, BUT there is no sex or physical intimacy between the two! 
> 
> This fic is simply exploring the perspective of attraction and love/lust from a teenage Damian and how he comes to terms with the desires and feelings he has come to feel.
> 
> This took me 2 months to plan and write, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Damian Wayne’s eyes wandered to his new partner and his new Batman, Dick Grayson, as he typed away on his computer, looking for the next mission's coordinates. The 14 year-old heir of Bruce Wayne found himself drawn to the new 23-year old Batman...maybe a little too much for his own good. It was like he was his father, really. Damian knew that their father, Bruce, had a slight bit of romantic attraction for Dick as well...before he was hospitalized for his broken back of course, causing Dick to take up the Batman name himself. Damian could see why his father had as his eyes combed over Dick’s physique.  
Every part of his body was highlighted in the best way, with muscles and the only fat he did have on his glutes. That was by far the best part off him for Damian to stare at.  
Damian knew it had to be due to the hormones rushing through his body due to his age, but the simple romantic attraction he felt didn’t feel...simply like attraction anymore. His heart rushed and his body felt unnaturally warm the longer he spent with his new Batman. No human being on the planet had made the young ex-assassin feel this way. Yet, his older brother/father figure did and Damian couldn’t stop the feeling.  
“-mian? Hey, Dami!” Damian broke from his trance of focusing on Dick’s body to look at his face, which showed that he had been calling him for quite a bit.  
“What, Grayson?” Damian didn’t let the older ex-Robin in to the thoughts he had been having.  
“Cluemaster is on a rampage are you ready or-?” Before Damian could answer, he watched Dick stand up from the Bat computer and don the Bat Cowl, something Damian secretly enjoyed watching Dick do. In his mind, Dick secretly was more than worthy to the new Batman, not like he’d tell him. Also, he was incredibly attractive in the Bat suit-  
Damian shook his head at the thought. No...Damian knew Dick would never want to cross that line with him. He thought of Damian as a brother and sidekick.  
“Coming.” Damian put the Robin mask over his eyes and followed Dick as they went out to the Batmobile. The entire night was routine for the, and Damian kept finding his mind wander to think about Dick, to the point that he began to get annoyed.  
He was the great Damian Wayne, son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul, a trained assassin and fighter...and he was having romantic thoughts about his older adoptive brother. It was so foolish of him! To think of love, of anything of the sort, with his brother no less.  
And yet...Damian wanted it more than anything else. So much so that he could barely focus on patrol when it began to get violent.  
“Damian! Heads up!” Damian snapped back to reality just as Dick pushed him off the roof of the building. Damian cursed a little at him as he fell, pulling out his sword from his belt to attack the gang members below. Damian didn’t have to stay particularly focused to fight them all off. He was watching Dick move to fight them alongside him and the two of them chased Cluemaster down the alley after they beat the henchmen.  
“See him yet?”  
“Does it look like I see him?”  
“No need to get your panties in a knot.”  
“Grayson, you wore the panties when-”  
“Hey! Those were fashionable in my day!”  
Damian had the tiniest smile as he listened to Dick’s bantering while they looked for Cluemaster. They had to stop for a moment to take a breather. Damian looked up Dick as he had his hand on his knees. Dick looked magnificent as Batman. The costume, dare he say, looked better on him than their father. The way his chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths, and his glowed in the suit. Those were things that stood out to Damian, and reminded him that Dick wasn’t his father. He could still love him-  
-BAM! BAM! BAM!-  
Damian immediately looked around and noticed a moving figure. “Where’d- he has a gun! Come on Grayson, we have to-!” Damian’s voice caught in his throat as he noticed three fresh, red spots form on Dick’s suit. Shoulder, hip, thigh. Then he noticed Dick was swaying forward and falling.  
“Grayson!!” Damian rushed forward and came between Dick and the pavement as he fell, slowing his fall to the ground. Damian caught Dick by the chest and fell slow to the ground with Dick’s head on his chest. He had become unresponsive, and Damian was completely distressed. His heart raced, and his breath quickened...was this what they called ‘panicking’? This was his first time being panicked.  
“Gray-Batman! Dammit, answer me! Answer me!” Damian shook him, No response, nothing. No voice, no motion. Damian felt cold ripple throughout him, and then rage boiled under his skin. He wanted to kill Cluemaster, make him pay for doing this! No one hurts his big brother, the person he loves, and gets away with it!  
“Ngh…………..Dami…….” Damian’s focus returned to Dick. He was priority here. He had to save him above all else, revenge could wait.

A week had passed since the night in the alley, and Damian’s body was beginning to lose his cool and control. His years of discipline hadn’t prepared him for puberty.  
Damian regularly snuck in and watched Dick resting in his bed. His heart raced, his blood rushed uncomfortably through his body, and his hormones were racing uncontrollably as he watched Dick sleep so peacefully and vulnerable. Damian felt his pants get tight as he watched Dick sleeping shirtless with an IV in his arm. His bare chest rose and fell, his curves were lightly accentuated, and Damian had his eyes on Dick’s crotch.  
Damian sat on the nearby chair and palmed himself through his pants. He choked a moan and kept moving, slipping his hands into his costume pants and stroked himself as fast as he could.  
He finally admitted to himself aloud as he liddedly looked at his injured brother, “I...love...you...dammit...I love you…” He established a rhythm on himself so he could enjoy the experience more. He put a thumb on the head of manhood and stroked the shaft with the other, fantasizing being with his brother in an utterly sinful way. Damian panted loudly, wondering what would happen if Dick were to wake up right now and catch him red handed: hands in his pants, sweating, panting, thinking naughty thoughts about him?  
Damian grunted and moaned his name aloud, “Grayson...gray...son…” He felt himself edging towards his release and was just about to hit it. Damian quickly pulled his hands away, using one to pull his pants down lower to expose himself and the other to cover his mouth. He swore to god, if Alfred or Drake found him, he’d never live it down.  
Damian moaned into his hand as the other stroked his manhood as a stronger but slower pace. He imagined it...dominating Grayson in bed, maybe even taking him right now while he was sleeping and injured. And then of Grayson doing the same to him, dominating him while he couldn’t move. Dick’s moans and panting, his body moving, Damian imagined what it would sound and feel like. The thoughts made his cheeks flush a deep red.  
“NGH!” Damian tightly covered his mouth as he stroked a final time. He arched against the chair, tilting his head back, and muffling a moan as he came on himself. He gasped and took a deep breath. His body felt somewhat sated, and it was a slight relief for the teenager, who was still craving more sexual intimacy. He quickly tucked his wet and softening self into his pants and covered his crotch with his tunic as he snuck out of Dick’s room.

Another week later, Damian visited Dick as he was getting the last of his stitches out. He stayed hidden at first, watching Alfred taking the stitches out and listening to Dick’s grunting.  
“Damian, there’s no need to hide out there.” Damian looked Dick in the eyes for the first time in a week. His eyes were soft like they always were and his smile was wide. He was genuinely happy to see Damian.  
Damian sauntered inside, not speaking, but he made a direct path into Dick’s arms and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his torso. His skin almost felt shocked as prickling rippled through his body. He’d waited two weeks to touch Dick, feel his skin against him. Damian rested his head on Dick’s chest, similar to how Dick had after he’d been injured.  
“Missed me, little guy?” Dick’s voice was warm, and Damian felt his heart fluttering like a butterfly soaring. He was genuinely happy too, something he hadn’t been able to in so long. He listened to and felt the vibrations against Dick’s toned chest as he and Alfred exchanged banter. Damian felt his heart skipping a beat as Dick placed a chaste kiss on Damian’s upper forehead. A brotherly gesture of love that made Damian feel his blood rush.  
Damian slipped out and stood in front of them, telling Dick, “Welcome back, idiot. I was starting to miss having you around.” Before Dick could say anything, he turned on his heel and left the room. Dick smiled and watched him go.

Damian’s heart was torn. He loved Dick Grayson, his body, his brain, and heart were all in agreement about that. But he didn’t want to risk ruining the brotherly bond they shared. Dick was much older, and knew he wouldn’t let Damian cross the line with him until he was legally an adult, if at all.  
Damian felt his heart ache as he stomped down the hall, telling himself internally to forget that he was ever romantically attracted to the new Batman. Be his brother and friend, but keep his fantasies in his room and bed...conceal it...to want anything else was wrong.  
The edge of Damian’s eyes watered, knowing that he could never be happy with Dick, but that it was best for all of the Bat Family and Gotham that he buried his feelings right away.


End file.
